This research seeks to achieve substantial improvement in methods of handling various biological and clinical problems such as cell analysis and diagnostic radiology through the application of image processing and pattern recognition techniques. The multi-disciplinary character of the Research Lab. of Electronics, and a variety of ties to the medical community, provide an excellent environment for this work. The objectives will be accomplished by building upon the results obtained to date in image processing and pattern recognition and upon the experience of the past several years in dealing with the measurement and classification of proposed program focuses on the use of a computer system to make quantitative observations, while the other part is directed toward the task of transforming or modifying an image. Both parts aim to improve and extend the capability of professional observers such as microscopists or radiologists, who must interpret and evaluate the images clinically. The proposed program will have three major sections; (A) Analysis of discrete cells and cell components which comprises white cell and red cell studies; (B) Aspects of Radiography, comprises studies of the diagnostic process in radiology, precise duplication and transmission of radiographs and three dimensional reconstruction; (C) enhancement of biological images, comprises radiographs, chromosome images, electron micrographs and digital filters. It is anticipated that this program will yield methods and experience applicable to physiological and clinical research which depends upon the accurate and objective analysis of images as well as actual devices suitable for development into practical clinical laboratory tools.